


First Time

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: DBH: An Alternate World [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Convin, M/M, Oneshot, Reed800 - Freeform, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: It was just a couple of days since the whole revolution and Gavin found himself trying to drink away his feelings for a certain someone.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This 2 chapter story could be considered as a Oneshot on its own or part of the story I'm still making....

Bright colored strobe lights and loud music filled the large space of the bar as it followed the theme of a rave party that night.

Numerous bodies were mixing and dancing with each other while one man stood out from the rest of the people within the establishment. Compared to the company that these people were sharing and enjoying, that sole man seated himself alone in a booth and was more focused in getting himself dead drunk rather than feel the pain that he was feeling.

Which was why, the said lone man wasn’t able to notice the fact that someone was watching him through out the night until said person approached him.

“You shouldn’t be drinking alone and isolated from people, detective.”

Head springing up at the smooth and familiar voice, Gavin Reed was surprised to see the RK800 in such a place. After all, the android hardly left Anderson’s side unless the bloody machine decided to go alone for a case or something.

Narrowing his eyes, the brunet tried searching for the old geezer when the stupid plastic seemed to notice his actions and stated, “Lt. Anderson is not here with me, detective. To be exact, I came to this place all alone.”

Receiving such information, the smaller man was then curious on why did the annoying prick come over here to him. _What did the plastic want with him?_

Pouring himself another glass of scotch and drinking it, the seated man asked, “What do you want, dipshit?”

A loud sigh and the android decided to sit just right next to the obviously displeased man.

“You’ve been avoiding me, detective.”

A snort and the human merely rebutted, “Well, shit. I don’t like you.”

Giving the insufferable man a look, it seemed that the android was losing its patience and decided to hell with things. Which was why, Gavin Reed was surprised to have himself pulled on top of the taller entity’s lap.

“You’re lying,” the brown eyed male snapped as he placed both of his hands around the smaller man’s waist.

Feeling the hard pressure that the android was putting, the grey-green eyed male involuntarily whimpered and shuddered at the thought of bruises appearing due to such a hard touch.

“I— I’m not.”

Connor smirked deviously at such a reaction and ground himself up to the somewhat pliant man as he nipped the other’s neck.

“You look so pretty like this, detective. Flushed, panting and a shivering mess,” biting hard enough to leave a visible mark, the taller brunet continued, “All of it were from a few simple touches.”

Gavin gasped at the sudden pain and shook his head. His internal battle of either letting the android do what it wanted or pushing the prick away was soon coming to a close.

Another hard bite and the spitfire detective knew that android would be soon getting what it wanted even if at the very end Gavin would regret it in the morning. After all, the harsh bites and the marks that he knew that would be left behind gave a warm pleasurable feeling to the human.

Shaking his own head to try and get some bearings, the panting male asked, “Why?”

A slight pause and Conner forced the shaking man on his lap to look at him.

“Why am I here? Why did I come to you? Why am I doing this to you? All of these questions… I – I love you, Gavin. I knew that deviated because of you.”

Surprised at such sincerity while in the positions they were in, Gavin continued to stare back into the android’s eyes and sighed in helplessness as his own defensive walls were slowly crumbling down.

What was happening was unfair. Gavin Reed knew he wasn’t prepared for this. He knew that he would never be prepared for this. But…The confession that he just received from Conner made him hesitantly acknowledge the fact that his feelings actually had a chance of being reciprocated.

It made him actually think that there could be a possibility for him and the taller brunet.

“You’re being unfair,” whined the detective as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to catch the seated man’s tempting lips.

Pressing lightly and pulling quick enough to make it a chaste kiss, Gavin was then momentarily startled to feel warm moist lips pressing against his and an insistent tongue prodding at his mouth asking for entrance. Hence, the smaller man opened his lips as an invitation and moaned as his tongue felt the pleasant sensation of the other’s slick appendage exploring his mouth and filling his senses.

Gavin felt himself getting lightheaded with the slick warmth and cool peppermint taste that was filling him. Add in the unique scent that Connor had made the smaller brunet squirm and give lustful moans at the sensations he was receiving.

Abruptly pulled away by the smirking android, the detective noted in between his panting that the taller brunet still looked too composed aside from his ruffled hair and shiny kiss bitten lips. Which was why, he whined in displeasure and began trailing kisses to Connor’s cheek.

“You’re making a mistake.”

“Tsk…” warm long fingers then went underneath the quivering man’s clothes, “I know what I’m doing, detective. I know that I want you for myself, Gavin.”

“But –“

Getting tired of the human’s doubts, Connor then placed an arm underneath the detective and stood up all the while ignoring the other’s indignant protests.

“If you don’t want to fall, Gavin, just hold on to me.”

Anxious of being let go, the smaller brunet wrapped his arms around the android. “Where the fuck are you taking me, Connor!?”

“I think you do know that this club offers certain services. Part of it are offering private rooms for those who are much more interested in doing intimate things.”

Gavin understood on what the other was referring to and moaned at the thought of what was to come. That, and Connor was easily carrying him single handedly as if he weighed nothing.

“Aren’t even you worried of getting tired with the way you’re bearing all of my weight?”

Brown eyes meeting his own, the human was surprised to note that the other had an amused smirk. “I’m an android, Gavin. Carrying you for long periods of time wouldn’t affect me. ”

As the grey-green eyed male was reminded of such a fact; he then noticed how they were already in front of a door that had a gold colored plate on it that stated that it was for VIP use. This then made the detective wonder how the RK800 received such a membership and try to understand if what was going to happen would even mean anything to the taller being.

Shaking his own head to push such thoughts away, Gavin kissed Connor again and this time fully allowed himself to melt to the other’s touch.

As clothes are taken off and the cold silky sheets finally contacted his skin, the panting human found himself blushing at the hard stares that the android was giving him. After all, he was fully naked with his legs splayed wide open and quivering, as he waited for the still fully dressed other to move.

That as much as Gavin knew that Connor’s staring have yet to come to minutes; his patience was starting to run dry and he wanted nothing more but for the android to be all over him, to be inside of him. Hence, the smaller brunet bit off a moan and tried for a tone that was angry, but unfortunately came out as desperate due to the breathy voice he had. “If you’re going to – ah – stare so much, why don’t you just take a fucking picture? It’ll last longer.”

A thoughtful hum then came from the RK800 and Connor slowly stripped off of his own clothes. Making it some kind of teasing strip show for the waiting detective.

Slow…

Connor was moving far too slowly and Gavin knew that the android was doing it purposely. The stupid dipshit obviously wanted him to do something.

Closing his eyes in defeat, the smaller brunet gripped the sheets in his hand harder and moaned out the other’s name.

“Connor, please… Touch me already.”

There, large warm hands gently touched Gavin’s face and a passionate kiss was given.

“It’s okay, Gavin. I’ll now touch you as much as you want.”

Groaning at such promise, Gavin bared his neck to the android in submission and intertwined his own fingers with Connor.

Connor then leaned down and began kissing the detective’s neck and collarbone, sucking in marks that would definitely be hard to hide once their whole ordeal was over. Lost in the sensation, Gavin gasped as the android’s hands brushed against his nipples which was later on kneaded repeatedly.

Pausing in his ministrations to look at his handiwork, Connor noticed how the hardened buds looked so peaked and pink. They looked like small luscious cherries that were tempting enough to bite. Which was why, the curious android took one hardened bud in his mouth started licking and laving it and even giving little bites that were just enough to sting,

Moaning at the sensations, Gavin felt conflicted as to whether he wanted to pull Connor closer or push him away. After all, the RK800’s ministrations felt so good but it somehow was borderline painful. The rough handling of his nipples and Connor’s warm and wet faux human tongue was already doing wonders to him. A sweet torture if anything.

Pulling at the taller brunet’s hair, Gavin fervently kissed the android and bucked up against the other’s groin.

“Are you so eager to get me inside of you, detective?” Connor drawled.

“So I’m back to detective already.” Huffed Gavin as the brown eyed male slowly backed away from him.

Seeing the human’s bright flushed face and frustrated teary eyes had the RK800 momentarily do a double take. It was because Connor had never really seen the spitfire human like this before, trembling and close to tears.

Since the first time he met Gavin, all Connor saw was hatred and fury. The human never even really smiled at work. Nonetheless, beginning from the first time he laid his eyes on the detective, that didn’t stop Connor from finding the human’s anger and burning hatred to be pretty. Very, very pretty. This then resulted on the android wanting to see Gavin smile since he thought that the human would be beautiful if he ever smiled.

Now, seeing Gavin in such a state definitely struck Connor’s heart strings.

The smaller brunet’s quivering form that was close to tears due to frustration made a possessive part of Connor happy to know that he was capable of reducing the hard-boiled detective to such a state. Another part of him wanted to soothe the man and simply worship him.

That said, a pitiful whine soon came out from the other’s delectable lips. “Connor.”

Taking his own mind out of the gutter, Connor gently kissed the human and had his hands roam the rest of the detective’s sinful body.

Connor’s actions rattled Gavin with the way the android could be so rough and demanding then be so soft and indulgent. The quick changes had the human wonder if the taller brunet was merely toying with him. Nonetheless, as much as it confused and hurt him, a huge part of Gavin knew that he craved for the taller brunet’s touch. His acknowledgement and attention.

Gavin knew that he definitely craved for Connor.

Which was why, he took hold one of Connor’s hands and guided it to his entrance, saying only one word. “Please…”

Lust filled brown eyes darkened further at the need that the detective conveyed. Connor’s own arousal soon showed itself in the forefront of the android’s mind.

Taking the complementary lube that the room had on its nightstand, Connor knew that he wanted to wreck Gavin and fill the man up with his mark. Using a condom wasn’t necessary because he would never be able to get a disease and that Gavin was definitely clean. The idea of filling the human stood out in his head.

Circling the small pink entrance with his lubricated fingers, Connor was surprised to feel it be so tight. The grip it had on his middle finger was vice like that it had the android wonder if the human was a virgin.

Biting back a groan, Connor questioned the panting male, “Is this your first time?”

Feeling the slow press of another finger in his hole, Gavin shook his head and honestly answered, “This is my first time with an android.”

_First time with an android?_

Such words made Connor understand that the detective had bottomed for other humans before and he would be the first android that Gavin would allow to be inside of him. That said, as much as the thought should please Connor to know that he would be the first android to touch the smaller brunet in such a way, the idea of other men touching Gavin like this made him angry.

Growling, Connor moved forward and gave a hard possessive bite to the human’s neck while he scissored and stretched Gavin’s tight hole. He wanted to be inside the detective soon.

He wanted to claim Gavin.

He wanted the human to understand that he could and would be better a partner for Gavin compared to those men who did nothing else but take.

Gasping and moaning with the reappearance of Connor’s rough treatment, Gavin helplessly held onto the android’s broad shoulders.

Three or four, Gavin soon lost count of the number of fingers inside of him as Connor torturously stretched and lubricated him. From one moment of missing his prostrate to repeatedly hitting it, the rhythm that the android had had the human moaning and quivering into a mess. Controlled by lust and desire.

Feeling the approach of an orgasm, Gavin struggled against Connor and pleaded, “Stop. Stop! I’m going to cum soon.”

A hot breath on his ear, the smaller brunet shuddered as he heard Connor whisper against his ear, “Then cum for me.”

It was tempting. Connor’s offer/ order(?) to cum for him was really tempting. That said, what Gavin wanted for his first time of cumming with the android was to have Conner inside of him. To feel Conner inside of him.

Sobbing in frustration, Gavin struggled harder. “Please…I want you to be inside of me when I cum, Conner. Please…”

Stopping at such pleas, Connor pulled his fingers free and looked at Gavin’s profile.

Lost.

The way the human looked so lost and in pain of not having him inside bewildered Connor. Of all the reactions he expected the detective to have, Gavin being like this for him was not. Yet, for Connor such a reaction was not unwelcome. If anything, it made the android smile.

Such a reaction pleased him.

Cupping the human’s face, Connor ravaged Gavin’s warm and moist mouth as he positioned himself at the detective’s inviting hole and slowly pushed in.

Tight.

Gavin was so tight and hot that Connor finally understood why humans did sex just for heck of it.

Being inside the human was just so good. It was far too good that as much as Connor’s programming easily made him an expert even in in the matters of sex, his composure was cracking and the actuality of him being a virgin was coming out.

He felt like he just wanted to drive in that tight heat and fuck the brains out of Gavin. But a part of him wanted what they were doing to become a memorable experience for the human. Which was the reason why, Connor took a deep breath and tried controlling himself; even going to the point of letting himself revert to his own machine code and detaching himself from his deviancy.

However, as much as close he was to fully achieving his wish, Connor could still hear Gavin’s delicious whines. The beautiful sounds that the smaller brunet made became a repetitive reminder for the android on why he even deviated. Therein, his lust and desire wasn’t as fully controlled as he wanted.

Opening his teary grey-green eyes, Gavin mewled as he had finally fully felt the entirety of Connor’s cock inside of him.

Connor was large.

The android was long and large enough that Gavin felt so full that the human had to take deep and long breaths to ground himself.

Turning to look at his companion, Gavin noticed how Connor became too still inside of him and that the other’s eyes seemed to be out of focus. As a result, the detective was worried that he might have pushed Connor too far and made the other lose interest in him.

Gavin then bit his lips and hesitantly reached out to the quiet RK800. “Connor, are you okay?”

Receiving no reaction, the smaller brunet couldn’t stop himself from giving distressed whimpers and leaning up to kiss Connor’s face as more tears fell down.

“Connor? Connor, did I do something wrong? Connor, I – I’m sorry. I –”

Wailing at the sudden pleasure from Connor’s harsh movement, Gavin’s flowing tears were brushed away by the taller brunet. Connor then berated himself for making the beautiful detective cry again for such a small reason.

Gavin’s vulnerability and trust in him astounded the android and made him understand that the human’s feelings for him wasn’t just skin deep and went on a deeper level than what he expected. Shown with such, the brown eyed male knew that he had to make it up to the human and return as much devotion as he could to the body beneath him.

Pulling out and leaving nothing else but the tip, the RK800 began a slow pace that was more into force and depth while speaking with each word followed by a hard thrust. “My apologies, Gavin. I was merely far too lost in your heat.”

Moaning again and again, the familiar feeling of orgasm came closer and closer for Gavin that just after the larger man’s apology, he involuntarily cummed.

Exhausted by the whirlwind of emotions and the treatment he was receiving, the grey-green eyed man knew that his body was telling him to call it day and just finish off Connor. However, a huge part of him knew that what was happening might just be a one time thing for him.

That as much as Connor told him that he loved him, Gavin wasn’t even sure that the android was serious enough about it. The reason for which was that the RK800 was just new with his deviancy and Gavin knew that there was a high chance that the android would soon wake up and end up hating him all the more. Therein, as much as tired as he was, the smaller brunet steeled himself and allowed himself to be recklessly selfish for once.

All the trouble and exhaustion would be worth it as long as he satisfies Connor.

It would definitely be worth it since he would have a memory of being held by the man he loved.

Keening at the continuous stimulation, Gavin smiled depreciatingly and called out for the other’s name. “Connor…”

“You’re so beautiful like this, Gavin. Seeing you like this might not make me want to go back as what we were before,” Connor mused aloud as he gave more deep and hard thrusts.

A sudden shout of pleasure and the way the human’s body had gone taut made the RK800 know that he had finally found Gavin’s prostrate. So, using it to his advantage, Connor decided to hit it head on and have Gavin squirm underneath him in pleasure.

To Connor, Gavin’s reactions were something too good to be true. Everything that was happening far exceeded the preconstructions that he had made. The human’s moan, cries and whimpers along with the quivering body that continuously welcomed him within its heat. All of it were chipping away Connor’s own self-control that told him to be gentler towards the detective.

Inserting more force to his grip, Connor knew that he would be leaving behind bruises upon Gavin’s skin. That said, as much as the idea should worry him, the possessive part of him purred and urged him to place more marks on the lovely human.

Ideas of covering the man’s neck, chest and thighs with bite marks and hickies riddled Connor’s mind that his own processors made the very thought to be an objective with a high priority. He wanted everybody to see that Gavin was already claimed.

Connor wanted people to know that Gavin belonged to him.

The RK800 then growled at the idea and leaned forward as he began kissing and sucking hickes the detective’s collarbone and neck. Connor, therein, decided that not only should he mark the trembling man but he should also try to ruin him.

He wanted to wreck him.

He wanted to tear the human apart and be the one to put Gavin back together again.

Licking the soft shell of the human’s ear, Connor spoke with a heavy tone, “How many times do you think I could make you cum tonight, Gavin?”

At those words, Gavin’s muddled mind found itself a bit of clarity and he whimpered. The human didn’t know what the android planned but he could easily understand that Connor wanted to wring him dry for whatever reason. That, and the possibility of being wrung dry by Connor wasn’t that impossible. Thus, the human also began to somehow fret on how far could the RK800’s stamina go.

Connor’s still hard cock was a huge testament on Gavin’s worries and this was his first time with an android. That as much Gavin knew he loved the freaking Tincan, the whole thing about actual love, feelings and the taller brunet’s movements had him seriously out of depth.

That as much Gavin himself knew that he might look like some stupid pathetic drooling mess, he was still somewhat perturbed about being truly under the mercies of an android in bed.

The strength, precision and the endurance…

Connor was a machine naturally made to be smarter, stronger, faster and better than any human.

Gavin was brought out of his hazy screwed up musings when a warm hand tugged at his erection and pumped it repeatedly. Whining at his high sensitivity, the human smacked away Connor’s hand. “Stop touching it, Con.”

“Come now, Gavin. Why don’t we test on how much I could make you lose it since you couldn’t answer my question earlier?”

The human moaned weakly at such words and simply wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck as he entreated, “Then kiss me more, Connor.”

“As my beautiful detective wishes.”Connor teased and shortened the distance between their lips.


End file.
